objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Random Fanfic/Characters
Hold, stay your hand! This list is not complete yet. Battle for Dream Island Firey - In episode 1, he went to Yoyleland in a car. Also in episode 4 he is killed when Coiny pour water on him. Ruby - In episode 2, she was in New Mexico during night and she was captured by a UFO. Also in episode 4 she tells Nickel to run around naked. Announcer - In episode 2, he said that Leafy's alarm clock was sold because of budget cuts. It is unknown if he was lying or not. He was chased by Leafy until she was chased. Leafy - In episode 2, she asked Announcer where is her alarm clock. And when he said "Budget cuts" she thought that he was lying, it is unknown if she was right or not. Then she chased him until she was chased, then she told Announcer to go faster. Then she fell when her leg hit a rock. Then when the gang catched up to Leafy, Pin asked her where is Dream Island. But she didn't told her, then she piked her. Pin - In episode 2, she noticed that Leafy was here and chased her along with the other people who chased her in BFDIA 1. Then when the gang catched up to her, she asked Leafy where is Dream Island. And piked her when she didn't told her. Blocky - In episode 2, he first chased Leafy along with the other people who chased her in BFDIA 1. Later in episode 2, Bubble asked him if he can tell Leafy that she's sorry for saying to her that she's tired of her to be nice all the time and told her "I didn't said that, YOU SAID THAT!" then when Clyde pushed Leonys off the bus's roof, he asked him if he could tell Clyde that he's sorry for saying that he's gonna pay and he said "Dude, I didn't said that, YOU SAID THAT!" Snowball - In episode 2, he was on his hand glider but airplanes was coming and dodged them but Golf Ball comed with an helicopter and crushed Snowball and his hang glider with her helicopter's propeller. Golf Ball - In episode 2, after Snowball on his hand glider avoided the aircrafts she comed with her helicopter and crushed him with her helicopter's propeller. Coiny - In episode 4, he first called Firey and pour water on him which killed him. Later in episode 4, he was with Needle in New York City and when a old man told them to give him a coin, Coiny jumped in the old man's hands. But Needle told him that he's lifting an alive coin and the old man called Coiny "Mr. Coin". Nickel - In episode 4, he is shown laying in the ground being bored and later on he runs around being naked. Gelatin - In episode 4, he is shown saying that he hates Puffball (possibly due to Puffball made her team loses in BFDIA 5e). And then they starts chasing Puffball and being chased also by her. Puffball - In episode 4, she is shown also saying that she hates Gelatin. And after that they starts chasing each other after Puffball said that Gelatin should play the song Night of Nights by Touhou for more traumatic. Needle - In episode 4, she was with Coiny in New York City and a old man told them to give him a coin. And Coiny jumped in the old man's hands and Needle told him that he's lifting an alive coin. Woody - In episode 4, he met Dark Figure in a dark haunted house and when dark figure said that he hate woody things, he ran away. Pen - In episode 5, Pencil showed him a slideshow showing clones of him and he was very mad. Pencil - In episode 5, she showed Pen a slideshow showing clones of him making him very mad. Inanimate Insanity Suitcase - In episode 1, she was about to talk to Lollipop but the talk was interrupted by Baseball who called her with the phone. Baseball - In episode 1, he interrupted Suitcase and Lollipop's talk when he called Suitcase, and told her some sport stuff. Nickel - In episode 4, he is shown laying on the ground being boredand later on he runs around being naked. Object Planet Lollipop - In episode 1, she was about to talk to Suitcase but Baseball interrupted their talk with a phone call. Object Overload Top Hat - In episode 3, it was mentioned that if someone wears him, he dies. Gamey - In episode 3, he was arguing with Window about which one of they're shows is better. Toothy - In episode 4, him along with his alliance was in a airplane going to San Francisco but the airplane accidentally flied over Area 51 and a SAM site shooted a missile and Paper Airplane him and the other members of his alliance to sit on him and they leaved the airplane when he crashed and Paper Airplane flied over Area 51 then a SAM Site shooted a missile into Paper Airplane making Toothy, Coney and Fly Swat to fall in Area 51, then they were killed by Area 51's militaries. Object Universe Window - In episode 3, he was arguing with Gamey about which one of they're shows is better. Ice Cream - In episode 5, she was arguing with OM Ice Cream about which one of them was the real Ice Cream. The Color Challenge! Gray - In episode 3, he told Blue and Red that they're next dare was to bring Random Space Guy into the earth but Timothy and Nicholas stolen they're rocket for going into the moon (Since they failed last episode). Blue and Red - In episode 3, Gray told them that they're next dare was to bring Random Space Guy into the earth but Timothy and Nicholas stolen they're rocket for going into the moon (Since they failed last episode) and they accidentally won the dare. Challenge to Win Wheel - In episode 1, she told Leonys to shut up when he was captured by Cody. Object Mayhem Ice Cream - In episode 5, she was arguing with OU Ice Cream about which one of them is the real Ice Cream. Non-Object Show Characters Random Space Guy - An random human in space with horse's head. Car Driver - He's his car's driver and helped Firey to go in Yoyleland. Clyde (Stickman #1) - Leader of Stickman Army. He is smart. He made Leonys free after then. Joseph (Stickman #2) - Member of Stickman Army. He likes Clyde. Cody (Stickman #3) - Member of Stickman Army. He captured Leonys and tried to find out what's the only thing who can destroy the taxi. Will (Stickman #4) - Member of Stickman Army. He is the commander. Leonys (Stickman #5) - Member of Stickman Army. He is most hated 'DUMB' guy and was fired in episode 2 and was re-hired in episode 3 for doing the only thing who can destroy the Taxi. Nyan cats - They made a cameo in episode 2 and Leonys was happy to see them but Clyde killed them. Xiabla - She's a wizard. She tried to join the Stickman Army but no girls are allowed in the army. Cop - In episode 3, when Clyde killed Xiabla, he seen him and chased Stickman Army's bus but his car was destroyed by Cody's greandes. Taxi Driver - His taxi is almost indestructible, the only thing that can destroy his taxi is a kiss! Bus Driver - He's the driver of Stickman Army's bus. Niall (Imposter #1) - Leader of Imposter Gang. He always dare Timothy and Nicholas to do what famous persons did. Timothy (Imposter #2) - Member of Imposter Gang. He's smart and is Niall's best friend. Nicholas (Imposter #3) - Member of Imposter Gang. He's sarcastic and don't care about Niall. Dark Figure - He lives in a dark haunted house, he met Woody in episode 4 but he hates woody things.